1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a swing away mailbox post. Specifically the invention relates to a swing away mailbox post constructed of readily available pipe fittings and lengths that, when assembled in accord with the specification herewith, results in an inexpensive yet robust construction.
2. Background
As long as rural mail delivery has existed in snow bound areas, the concept of a “swing away” mailbox has existed. All such mailboxes share the common feature/function of moving out of harms' way when a snow plow or farm implement passes by and knocks the mailbox away from the traveled road. However, many of these existing mechanisms are overly complex, not sufficiently corrosion resistant and, when damaged, are difficult and costly to repair owing to the “custom” aspect of their construction with many specialized parts and features.